As wireless communication technology develops, most portable electronic devices have wireless communication function. The wireless communication needs a physical antenna to be the medium for transmitting or receiving signals. The antenna will cause an increase in volume, when the volume of the electronic device such as an electronic device worn on a wrist is small, it is difficult to keep the device with small and exquisite appearance.